


«Что бы ты понимала в девушках, чучело?»

by TenderRain



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: AU между "Призрачным двойником" и "Крадущейся Тенью", в котором Холли навещает Люси до Локвуда





	«Что бы ты понимала в девушках, чучело?»

— _Лю-у-у-уси,_ — позвал Череп, на удивление тихо и осторожно, а не как обычно гаркал во все свое призрачное горло или звал издевательским шепотом.

— Чего тебе?

Люси повернула к нему голову, отвлекаясь от созерцания черного пятнышка на потолке и посмотрела на призрак-банку. Удивительное дело, но Череп не строил страшные или мерзкие рожи, можно сказать, что вел себя прилично. Почти. Только закатывал глаза и дулся. Но еще удивительнее было то, что он не дематериализовался, хотя в дневные часы предпочитал уйти в себя и не беспокоил Люси своей дурацкой болтовней и подкидыванием не менее дурацких идей на тему кого, как и чем можно убить. Что, конечно же, не могло не радовать Люси, так как днем она предпочитала отсыпаться после тяжелой ночи. Хотя иногда она не прочь была бы поболтать хоть с кем-то, даже с Черепом, чтобы хоть немного развеять преследующее ее ощущение одиночества с тех пор, как она ушла из агентства «Локвуд и компания». Только Черепу она, конечно же, ни за что не призналась бы в этом.

— _У тебя ведь сегодня выходной, так?_ — поинтересовался он.

— Вроде того, — она пожала плечами, возвращаясь к наблюдению за пятнышком.

А мог быть и рабочий, но после очередного выматывающего дела, где ей пришлось снова работать с ребятами из агентства «Ротвелл», Люси отказалась от всех запланированных на сегодняшний и завтрашний дни заданий, чтобы дать себе небольшую передышку. К счастью, сейчас она могла себе позволить такой каприз. И в который раз задалась вопросом, как Холли могла нахваливать это агентство, когда там работали сплошные идиоты? Хотя, может, это ей, Люси, так «везло» на случайных напарников, а Холли, пока работала там, видела только лучшую сторону агентства. Как бы там ни было, но Люси предпочла бы больше не связываться с агентством «Ротвелл». Что, в общем-то, не представляло особой проблемы, но могло ударить не только по ее карману, потому что работать с ними приходилось не так уж и редко, но и по репутации. Ей вовсе не хотелось прослыть зарвавшимся агентом, воротящим нос от предлагаемого сотрудничества с одним из двух крупнейших в стране парапсихологических агентств.

А еще передышка была просто жизненно необходимо, потому что першение в горле, намечающийся насморк и ломота в теле намекали на простуду.

— А что? — спросила она, шмыгнув носом, когда Череп никак не прокомментировал ее ответ.

И запустила в потолок резиновым мячиком. Прямо в раздражавшую ее черную точку. Пятнышко осталось, но теперь уже мокрое. Мячик с глухим стуком упал на пол и, подпрыгивая, закатился под кровать. А с потолка посыпалась мелкая пыль, в который раз напоминая Люси о том, что ее «квартира» оставляет желать лучшего. Спасибо хоть на том, что кусок штукатурки не отлетел. Вместе с потолком.

— _Вот почему ты с такой же легкостью не врежешь кому-то, кто тебя бесит куда больше, чем это несчастное насекомое, а?_ — вздохнул Череп. — _Вот что тебе сделал этот паучок? Надеюсь, на его месте ты представляла себе лицо Холли. Или Локвуда. Или тех придурков из «Ротвелл»… Кстати, ты не задумывалась, что животные, в том числе и насекомые, умершие насильственной смертью, тоже могут вернуться в этот мир? И ото-о-омсти-и-ить!_

__

__

— Мечтай больше, — фыркнула Люси, но непроизвольно вздрогнула от мысли, что тогда творилось бы в стране, если бы помимо людей с того света возвращались еще и животные. — Так что там с моим выходным? Уже успело наскучить сидеть без дела? — спросила она, возвращая Череп к его же вопросу.

— _Уверен, что валяться на кровати, тупо пялиться в потолок и мочить ни в чем неповинных пауков — это очень важное занятие,_ — эктоплазма в банке закрутилась, на мгновение скрыла Череп, а потом расступилась, открывая взгляду Люси уже привычный ехидный оскал. — _Но не кажется тебе, что в этом свинарнике пора бы навести порядок? А то меня уже тошнит. А ведь я призрак! Просто представь: вот умора будет, если кто-нибудь придет, а ты вся такая прекрасная в мятой пижаме с пятнами неизвестного происхождения в уютной компании пыли, мусора и… вон там что лежит? Уж не твое ли нижнее белье? Не то чтобы мне не было любопытно посмотреть, как ты самовоспламенишься от стыда, но с кем я тогда разговаривать буду, если ты одна у нас такая уникальная?_

Люси тяжело вздохнула, когда стало понятно, что Череп не собирался затыкаться и продолжил свою заведенную пластинку на тему «Какое же ты жалкое создание, Люси Карлайл».

Люси обвела взглядом творившийся бардак в ее каморке: унылое и печальное зрелище. Она не могла не признать, что Череп был прав: уборка не помешала бы. Ой, как не помешала бы. Но, во-первых, Люси не представляла, где ей взять время на наведение хотя бы видимости порядка, когда ночью она старается изо всех сил, чтобы не попасть в призрачный захват и не присоединиться к тем, против кого борется, а днем по большей части спит, потому что выжата, как лимон. И вид у нее такой же кислый, как вкус лимона. А во-вторых… Люси бросила взгляд на стопку газет, примостившихся возле двери, которые стоило бы давно уже выбросить, да вот рука как-то не поднималась. Большая половина из них пели дифирамбы растущему с каждым часом, если даже не минутой, успеху агентства «Локвуд и компания». Остальная же часть газет просто сухо и четко, все только по делу, упоминала о невероятном героизме ее друзей.

Почти четыре месяца Люси работала фрилансером и за все это время не потрудилась хотя бы даже пройти мимо дома под номером 35 по Портленд-Роу, что уж говорить о том, чтобы зайти внутрь. Как и никто из них не спешил порадовать ее своим визитом. Впрочем, последнее не особо расстраивало Люси. Она сама выбрала этот путь одиночки, чтобы оградить своих друзей от возможных бед, причиной которой могла стать она, Люси. И в первую очередь оградить Локвуда от необдуманных и поспешных решений из-за нее, которые могли привести его в могилу. И она не собиралась сходить с этого пути. Не в ближайшее время.

Так что во-вторых ей просто не для кого было стараться. А для самой себя и так сойдет. В крайнем случае всегда можно было нанять кого-нибудь разок-другой, чтобы здесь навели чистоту.

— _А твой внешний вид?_ — Череп издал странный звук, значение которого Люси определенно не хотелось знать. — _Ты когда вообще в последний раз смотрела в зеркало, красавица? Вот что это у тебя на голове? Новый вид взрыва на макаронной фабрике, на останках которой вороны свили гнездо и славно потоптались в нем?_

На это заявление Люси только горестно вздохнула. Уж кому, как не Черепу знать, что сие безобразие на голове можно ликвидировать разве что только сбрив все к чертовой бабушке. Но пока что Люси не находила в себе сил, чтобы отважиться на столь радикальный шаг. Кто ж знал, что заказчик, попросивший ее избавить его дом от очень наглого и назойливого призрака окажется любителем экспериментировать с жидкостями в первых подвернувшихся под руку емкостях? И Люси, спасаясь от захвата призрака, умудрилась влететь головой в кастрюлю, где вместо ожидаемого супа оказалось что-то мерзкое, вязкое и вонючее, превратившее ее волосы в слипшийся и вечно всклоченный ад. 

— _А знаешь,_ — продолжал разглагольствовать Череп, — _мне плевать. Зачахни в этом кошмаре любой нормальной девушки. Засохни, как вон та жалкая апельсиновая корочка, которую ты то и дело пинаешь из угла в угол, но не утруждаешь себя тем, чтобы наклониться, взять и выбросить ее. Это же такой тяжкий труд…_

— Заткнись, а? Утихни, пока я не прикопала тебя в глубокой ямке на заднем дворе, — устало вздохнула Люси, чувствуя, что, ко всему прочему, еще и глаза начинают слезиться, и понимая, что в ее измочаленном теле банально нет сил даже на то, чтобы встать и закрыть клапан на банке.

Череп затих. Не то чтобы его всерьез пугали угрозы Люси, которые она еще ни разу не выполнила. Видимо, самому надоело заливаться. 

И, похоже, все-таки стоило пересмотреть в целом свой график работы, за которую она хваталась, словно за спасительную соломинку, только чтобы не было никакой возможности уйти в самокопание и самобичевание.

Желудок заурчал, напоминая о том, что Люси уже несколько дней не ела по-человечески. Быстрые перекусы в подвернувшихся кафе после работы, которые случались если только она возвращалась не слишком рано, можно было не считать. А еще начал наконец одолевать долгожданный сон. Только вот желудок явно не спешил успокаиваться и отпускать Люси в царство Морфея до тех пор, пока не получит свое.

Ворча и вздыхая, Люси подползла к краю кровати, села, замерев на время в ожидании, когда головокружение отпустит ее, а потом встала и поковыляла в тот закуток, который по недоразумению носил гордое название «кухня». Она едва не взвыла от отчаяния, когда проведенная ревизия в холодильнике показала, что там не на чем даже мышам повеситься. Люси оглядела завал из пустых оберток на столе: хотела она того или нет, но в магазин идти надо было. Осталось только откопать в завалах одежду поприличнее, а не тот повседневный рабочий ужас с множеством подпалин от эктоплазмы и еще бог знает чем заляпанный.

Звонок в дверь раздался как раз в тот момент, когда Люси, пыхтя, выковыривала из-под кровати обувь. От неожиданности она вздрогнула, резко дернулась и тут же охнула, хватаясь за затылок, которым от всей души приложилась об дно кровати. 

— _Вот и дождались,_ — захихикал Череп, выпучивая глаза и надувая щеки от самодовольства. — _Уверен, ты своей красотой неописуемой сразишь на повал любого, кто бы там ни пришел._

Не обращая внимания на глумливые высказывания Черепа, Люси, прежде чем открыть дверь, накинула первое попавшееся под руку полотенце и набросила его на банку.

— Ты знаешь правила, — прошипела она.

Не хватало еще, чтобы кто-нибудь случайно обнаружил у нее запрещенный предмет и вызвал, к примеру, ДЕПИК. Вот инспектор Барнс обрадовался бы возможности замести ее за решетку. Зеленоватый свет из-под полотенца перестал пробиваться, но вот сам Череп хихикать — нет.

Гадая, кого это могло занести в ее скромное обиталище и все так же держась за пульсирующий от саднящей боли затылок, Люси поплелась к двери. Она ожидала увидеть на пороге кого угодно, вплоть до квартирной хозяйки, решившей оповестить ее об изменениях в оплате за квартиру. Но никак не стройную, элегантную девушку, облаченную в не менее элегантное пальто цвета молочного шоколада.

Люси непроизвольно провела ладонью по подбородку, проверяя, не улетела ли ее челюсть ниже плинтуса, потому что на пороге стояла Холли Манро. Чертова, чтоб ее так и растак, Холли. Та, по кому Люси меньше всего скучала. А если быть совсем честной, то и вовсе желала бы забыть ее как страшный сон.

Холли тянула руку, чтобы снова нажать на звонок, и, когда Люси открыла дверь и предстала перед ней во всей своей красе, как-то не особо заботясь, что подумает ожидавший ее за дверью, то Холли резко отпрянула, округлив и выпучив глаза так, что Люси даже испугалась, как бы те не вылетели из орбит и не пришлось бы потом их догонять.

— Господи, Люси, что с тобой случилось? — Холли, приложив ладонь к губам, оглядела ее с ног до головы.

— Неприятный бонус с предпоследнего дела, — буркнула Люси, натягивая рукав пижамы, чтобы скрыть парочку синяков, полученных все от той же злополучной кастрюли. — И какими ветрами тебя занесло сюда? — это она уже сказала, никак не скрывая своего недружелюбия по отношению к Холли.

— _Скажи ей, чтобы эти ветра унесли ее туда, откуда принесли,_ — проворчал Череп. — _А мы, если надо, поможем, от всей нашей широкой души дадим хорошего пинка для рывка._

Люси почувствовала, как щеки ее начинают гореть, покрываясь позорными красными пятнами, когда желудок решил снова напомнить о себе, и сделал это довольно громко. Или это были признаки поднимающейся температуры? Как бы там ни было, ей даже стало немного дурно от мыслей о том, какой сейчас невероятно яркий контраст между ней, смахивающей скорее на бомжа, чем на нормального человека, и как всегда всей такой идеальной из себя Холли, на которой, наверное, и пылинки не нашлось бы даже при тщательном изучении под лупой.

— У меня есть неплохой шампунь, который мог бы помочь твоей проблеме с волосами, — сказала Холли, протягивая руку и касаясь слипшейся намертво пряди, превратившейся в острый шип.

Люси отшатнулась от нее, нахмурившись и скрестив руки на груди. А потом, вспомнив о правилах гостеприимства, посторонилась, приглашая жестом Холли войти, хотя не и очень-то хотелось, но правила приличия не позволяли ей держать гостя, даже если он был незваный и нежеланный, на пороге.

— Что, правда есть такой? — спросила Люси просто для того, чтобы не стоять столбом и проявить хотя бы видимость интереса.

С другой же стороны в ней затеплилась надежда, что, возможно, все-таки не придется бриться на лысо.

Холли утвердительно кивнула.

— Могу сама принести завтра. Или отправить с курьером.

— _Если она такая умная и понимает, что здесь ей не рады, то чего приперлась-то? Пусть ковыляет обратно, желательно спиной вперед по лестнице, на своей безукоризненной пятой точке. О! Люси, слушай, точно, а давай мы ее спустим с лестницы, а потом скажем, что так и было?_ — не успокаивался Череп.

— Заткнись! — рявкнула Люси, слегка уставшая от всего, а от болтовни Черепа еще и голова начала болеть. — Это я Черепу, — вздохнула Люси, поясняя удивленной Холли свой взрыв и направляясь к призрак-банке, чтобы перекрыть клапан.

Люси не меньше Черепа интересовала цель визита Холли. Да, они выяснили отношения, и довольно бурно. И последствия того эмоционального взрыва привели Люси туда, где она сейчас была. Хотя вины Холли в этом совершенно не было, но той, видимо, казалось, что именно это послужило толчком к уходу Люси.

— Ты все еще держишь при себе эту старую, тухлую косточку? — поморщилась Холли. — Честно говоря, я надеялась, что ты уже давно отправила его в Клеркенвилльские печи.

— _Я посмотрю, какими на вид станут твои кости, когда тебя закатают в гроб, а потом вытащат лет этак через сто! Себя засунь в те печи, курица!_ — взъерепенился Череп, но если и хотел сказать что-то еще, то не успел — Люси закрыла клапан и облегченно выдохнула. 

— Держу, — кивнула Люси. — Он бывает полезен. Иногда. Очень иногда.

Люси приподняла полотенце и тут же опустила, чтобы не видеть жутких рож, которые Череп строил им обеим. 

— Так все-таки что же привело тебя ко мне? — спросила Люси, поворачиваясь к Холли. — Локвуд прислал? Что-то с ребятами случилось?

— С чего ты взяла, что меня кто-то прислал? — удивление в голосе Холли не было наигранным. — С ними все в порядке. Насколько это возможно после твоего ухода. Просто должен же был кто-то сделать это.

— Сделать что? — Люси в удивлении приподняла бровь, не совсем понимая, что имеет в виду Холли.

— Узнать, как дела друг у друга не из газет… Ты заболела? — обеспокоенно спросила Холли, когда Люси закашлялась и пару раз чихнула.

— Похоже на то, — прохрипела Люси, когда приступ кашля прошел.

И подумала о том, что это просто прекрасный повод выпроводить Холли. Но реакция той оказалась неожиданной.

— Боже, теперь понятно, почему тебе не было дела до уборки, — проговорила она, качая головой и кладя свою сумочку рядом с призрак-банкой, а потом развязала пояс на пальто. — А то я уже испугалась, что ты совсем себя запустила, раз живешь в таком… ммм…

— Милом и уютном гнездышке? — подсказала Люси, напустив на себя невинный вид.

Что ж, оно и к лучшему. Пусть Холли думает, что бардак и неопрятный внешний вид из-за болезни, а не потому что Люси и правда было плевать на себя. 

Люси не нравилось то, какую деятельность развернула Холли, начав с того, что отправила чуть ли не пинками ее в постель и велела не дергаться, а отсыпаться. Она хотела было возразить, особенно учитывая то, что она так и не поела, но и здесь Холли снова развернула ее в сторону кровати, сказав, что сама сходит в магазин и приготовит все, что требуется. Люси хотела заверить, что и сама справится, да хотя бы просто приличия ради, ну и чтобы потом не быть обязанной ничем перед Холли. Но потом подумала, а не без разницы ли, кто здесь приберется — сама Люси, которой до уборки, в общем-то, никакого дела не было, совершенно чужой человек, или Холли, которая, к тому же, знала про Череп, что означало: не нужно ломать голову и думать, куда его спрятать в этом маленьком пространстве так, чтобы никто и ни при каких обстоятельствах не наткнулся на него.

— У тебя еще и лекарств никаких нет! — донесся с кухни возмущенный вопль Холли. — Ну как так, Люси? — последовало невнятное бормотание, а потом возглас: — Где у тебя ключи? А, вот, нашла… Я скоро вернусь!

Хлопнула дверь, щелкнул замок, а Люси прикрыла уставшие и начавшие слезиться еще больше глаза. Маленькое неугомонное торнадо по имени Холли Манро за какие-то несчастные несколько минут успело утомить ее намного больше, чем Череп. Кстати о нем…

— _Ух ты ж ничего себе!_ — присвистнул он, заставив Люси нахмуриться и напрячь извилины.

— Я ж закрыла клапан? — недоверчиво спросила она.

— _Ага, не до конца,_ — хмыкнул Череп. — _Знаешь, по-моему, больная она, а не ты. Эта идея поухаживать за тобой… Кажется, я перестал что-либо понимать в этой жизни. Вы же ненавидите друг друга! Или я что-то пропустил, а, Люси? — с подозрительными нотками в голосе спросил Череп._

— Ничего ты не пропустил, — ответила Люси, не зная, что еще она может ответить на это Черепу.

Поведение Холли поставило ее в тупик. И, наверное, было бы неправильно со стороны Люси не признаться хотя бы самой себе в том, что Холли входила в список причин, по которым Люси ушла из агентства. Правда, болтался этот пункт где-то на последнем месте, но все же был. И с трудом верила, что Холли пришла сюда по собственной инициативе. Не иначе Локвуд прислал ее.

В замочной скважине заскрежетал ключ, и Люси вяло подумала, что быстро же Холли управилась с походом по магазинам и аптеке. Казалось, что вот же она, только минуту назад ушла. Хотя Люси подозревала, что у нее просто исказилось представление о времени.

Напичканная лекарствами, Люси дремала, даже несмотря на голод и возмущенный желудок, который пока еще не устал устраивать революцию. Холли что-то напевала, пока возилась на кухне, а Люси глотала слюнки, потому что до нее долетал аромат готовящегося куриного бульона.

Это казалось ей странным: за ней ухаживает та, кого Люси предпочла бы не видеть. И в то же время находила приятной подобную заботу. Ну и конечно же не могла не быть благодарной за то, что Холли не бросила ее в «беде», когда увидела, в каком состоянии Люси.

— Может, не такая уж она и плохая, — сонно пробормотала Люси, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что говорит это вслух.

— _Чего-чего?_ — воскликнул Череп. — _Повтори, что ты сказала? А то у меня, кажется, со слухом что-то не то…_

Но Люси, даже если бы хотела, не успела бы ничего ответить: в комнату вошла Холли, осторожно держа в руках дымящуюся тарелку с бульоном и ложкой в ней.

— _Нет, ну это уже... Где мой блевотный тазик? А, у меня же есть банка…_ — прокомментировал Череп, издавая характерные звуки, когда Холли помогла Люси сесть поудобнее и, кажется, вознамерилась кормить ее с ложки. 

Но тут уже воспротивилась Люси, отбирая дрожащими руками тарелку и ложку.

— Где у тебя пылесос? — Холли нахмурилась, окидывая взглядом пыльный ковер.

— Э-э-э… — промычала Люси, не донеся ложку до рта. — Сломался. Пришлось выкинуть, а купить новый все руки не доходили.

— _О-о-ой, не могу!_ — Череп заливисто расхохотался. — _Чтобы что-то выкинуть, это сначала нужно иметь! Ой, мать моя эктоплазма!_

Люси старалась не подавиться бульоном, пока Череп продолжал укатываться со смеху. Она и сама готова была нервно рассмеяться из-за собственной лжи. Ну не признаваться же Холли, что пылесос вовсе не сломался — его в принципе у нее не было, потому что постоянно забывала купить. И несказанно порадовалась тому, что Череп слышать может только она.

— Что-нибудь придумаю, — Холли нахмурилась еще сильнее.

— Слушай, — Люси вернула ей пустую тарелку. — Спасибо тебе, конечно, за все, что ты только что сделала для меня. Я и правда чувствую себя паршиво и не уверена, что моих сил хватило бы на подобные подвиги. Но уборка — это уже лишнее. Я как-нибудь сама. Потом.

— _Ага,_ — продолжал ржать Череп. — _Не в этой жизни, уж точно!_

— Люси, — Холли взяла ее за руку, отчего Люси вздрогнула. — Я только рада буду помочь тебе.

Конечно, один только безупречный вид Холли предполагал, что руки у нее мягкие и нежные, но все же Люси поразилась этому прикосновению. Однажды ей довелось держать в руках шелк, но даже он не шел ни в какое сравнение с руками Холли. 

— Не надо, правда, — Люси выдернула свою руку и уставилась на нее: кожа загрубевшая, не проходящие мозоли от постоянного фехтования рапирой… наверное, никакой уже крем не спасет ее. 

— Как знаешь, — пожала плечами Холли, но во взгляде отчетливо читалась обида.

После второй партии лекарств Люси почувствовала, что совсем размякла. Где-то на границе сна и яви мелькнула мысль, что нужно бы встать и закрыть за Холли дверь, но сон сморил Люси быстрее, чем она отреагировала на это. Последнее, что она помнила, прежде чем окончательно заснуть, так это то, что Холли с кем-то разговаривала вполголоса. 

Когда Люси проснулась, то не сразу сориентировалась: а какое вообще время суток на дворе? И, главное, день: тот же самый, или уже другой? И еще один вопрос паническим вихрем пронесся в ее голове: а она вообще где? При беглом осмотре комнаты Люси показалось, что она все еще, наверное, спит, потому что место было незнакомое. Но нет, вон ее мешки с солью и железными опилками, соляные бомбочки и магниевые вспышки аккуратно расставлены по полочкам, а рапира вместе с железной цепью висят на вешалке… Люси помотала головой. Вешалка? Она точно помнила, что рапиру зашвырнула куда-то в угол, а цепь и вовсе бросила как попало на полу. При более детальном осмотре выяснилось, что все фантики и обертки от фастфуда исчезли, также, как и пыль с ковра. Он, конечно, не приобрел более красивый вид, но и не напоминал больше пылесборник.

— И как это понимать? — Люси озадаченно почесала затылок и поморщилась, когда наткнулась на колтуны.

— _О, проснулась!_ — эктоплазма в банке засияла, а Череп с интересом посмотрел на Люси. С нехорошим таким интересом. — _Ну слава богу, жива. А то я уже грешным делом подумал, что Холли подсыпала тебе чего-нибудь и ты скоро присоединишься ко мне. Даже жаль, что это не так. Что ты так смотришь? Мне скучно тут, и я был бы не против, если бы ты составила мне компанию._

— Я ж ее просила, — простонала Люси, вцепляясь в одеяло.

— _Хе-хе,_ — Череп закатил глаза. — _Просить Холли Манро не трогать пыль, все равно что пытаться объяснить несущемуся поезду, у которого отказали тормоза, что давить нерадивых людишек, решивших прогуляться по рельсам именно в этот момент, нельзя. Эффект будет примерно одинаковым: поезд снесет людишек, а Холли — пыль. Кстати, как ты себя чувствуешь?_ — спросил Череп, даже почти искренне.

Люси прислушалась к собственным ощущениям. В горле все еще орудовали наждачной бумагой, глаза слезились совсем чуть-чуть, а голову словно ватой набили. Но в целом было терпимо.

— Так себе, — ответила она, заваливаясь обратно на подушку. — А что?

— _Да ничего. Просто не уверен, что буду рад, если ты вдруг скопытишься прямо сейчас,_ — зевнул Череп. — _Кстати, Холли просила кое-что передать тебе._

— Что?! — Люси не поверила своим ушам. — Холли разговаривала с тобой? В смысле, как она могла разговаривать с тобой, если не может слышать призраков?

— _Голова ты соломенная,_ — надулся Череп. — _Мозги тебе для чего даны? Хотя тут еще проверить надо, а даны ли вообще… Ладно, ладно, не кипятись,_ — буркнул Череп, когда Люси схватила подушку, чтобы запустить ею в банку. — _По сути своей это был, конечно, односторонний разговор: она трепалась, а я слушал. Ну и пару раз пришлось языком жестов объясняться. Хороший язык, универсальный. Каждый поймет, особенно если его пошлют куда подальше,_ — Череп хихикнул. — _Но забавно вышло, особенно когда я пытался объяснить, что пылесоса у тебя никогда не было, нет, и вряд ли будет. Кажется, сосед еще не совсем пришел в себя после ее наезда с просьбой одолжить пылесос._

Люси слушала все это и хваталась за голову. В буквальном смысле. Ей не хотелось быть обязанной ни перед кем. А перед Холли Манро в первую очередь. 

— _Кстати, мне кажется, она неровно дышит к тебе,_ — внезапно выдал Череп то, что Люси никак не ожидала услышать. — _Она тебя поцеловала перед уходом. Да не туда, дура,_ — загоготал Череп, когда Люси непроизвольно поднесла руку к губам и прикоснулась к ним. — _Это было бы слишком, не находишь? Но рядом. В щеку. Почти в губы. Это было так мило и нежно, что мне теперь нужна новая банка. Эту я всю заблевал._

— Нет, — помотала головой Люси. — Этого быть не может. Ты, должно быть, что-то не так понял, или даже… Да, ты врешь! Не могла она поцеловать меня даже просто по-дружески. Да и Локвуд…

— _А что Локвуд? Ну вот что ты вцепилась в своего Локвуда?_ — взбеленился Череп. — _Локвуд то, Локвуд се… Заколебала уже Локвудом, сил никаких нет,_ — вздохнул Череп. — _Не нужен ей твой Локвуд! И ты бы это сама заметила, если бы включала мозги хотя бы иногда, а не мариновала их в тупой и слепой ревности. И вообще, что бы ты понимала в девушках, чучело?_

— Как будто ты много в них понимаешь, — огрызнулась Люси.

— _Да уж побольше твоего,_ — отозвался Череп. — _И вообще, я спать._

— Ты не можешь спать, ты — призрак.

Но на это Череп уже ничего не ответил: эктоплазма в банке потухла, а сам он исчез, оставляя Люси наедине с ее невеселыми мыслями. Она ни на минуту не собиралась допускать того, что все сказанное Черепом может быть правдой хоть в каком-то месте. С него станется пошутить или поиздеваться. И все же червячок сомнения начал ковырять Люси изнутри, не давая спокойно заниматься обыденными делами.

В последующие несколько дней она не раз ловила себя на том, что ждет прихода Холли. Как минимум, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза и попытаться понять — правду ли говорил Череп или это была странная шутка? Но Холли все не было, и только из газет можно было понять, что ей просто некогда: новости про подвиги агентства «Локвуд и компания» не сходили с первых полос. Правда, обещанный шампунь она все же прислала с курьером и эффект от него превзошел все ожидания Люси.

Фраза Черепа _«Что бы ты понимала в девушках, чучело?»_ какое-то время назойливо преследовала Люси, но потом оказалась погребена под ворохом других, более существенных проблем. 

Но ровно до тех пор, пока на пороге не возник Локвуд с предложением поработать на него, и Люси, конечно же, не смогла отказать. До тех пор, пока она не услышала из уст Холли, пока они сидели в кафе одни в ожидании парней, нечто невероятное:

— А знаешь, кто на Портленд-Роу особенно по тебе скучает, Люси? Неужели не догадываешься? — Холли подмигнула ей и окончательно добила, сказав: — Я, Люси.


End file.
